3 AM
by makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Smut. One-shot. Raffe's POV. "We both had a little bit of alcohol in our system and had a game of Monopoly in between us. Penryn had some kind of bluesy-rock music playing quietly from her laptop. Perfect Saturday night mood."


**hi hello i didn't mean to write smut but i accidently did. so oops**

* * *

She's a defiant little Daughter of Man. Doesn't really respect authority all that much; tries her best to make that clear to everyone. The issue is that _she's now the authority_. I don't know if this is some kind of self-punishment thing or her way of 'sticking it to' societal constructs, but she is head-strong about not going to sleep at a godly hour on Saturday nights.

When she first started this, I discovered I was allowed to go to sleep whenever I pleased, _but she would remain awake_. That first night, she read three books while I slept soundly next to her. The problem came in the morning, when she slept far past noon and I had to either get up without her or entertain myself while she slept ( _definitely not watch her sleep_.)

We had talked all night the next week. We talked about anything and everything. She told me about her friends from the World Before, about politics and how she hated the two-party system and was decidedly a Green Voter (although never getting a chance to vote.) She told me about how she had saved up birthday money for _ten_ years to buy her first car which she happened to find online. And how she still had a bit left and her plan was to use it to get a sun tattooed on her collarbone as soon as she turned eighteen.

The next week we watched a movie. In contrast to the week before, there wasn't much talking done that night. There were, however, plenty of kissable moments as we laid cuddled up in our bed, watching a scary movie that was filmed thirty years before Penryn was even conceived. One thing led to the other, and well, the movie was left long forgotten by the end of the night.

The following numerous weeks consisted of us reading books (like literally reading passages to each other), talking about music and listening to Penryn's vast collection that she ripped off the Internet, playing games, drinking, drawing on each other (definitely not my idea), and more drinking and talking. Saturday nights were becoming my favorite night of the week.

Tonight was no different. I looked at the clock. Only 3:07. Penryn sat across the bed from me with her legs crossed. We both had a little bit of alcohol in our system and had a game of Monopoly in between us. Penryn had some kind of bluesy-rock music playing quietly from her laptop. Perfect Saturday night mood.

I wasn't focused on the game at all. It was just a pastime so I could spend more time with the beautiful girl sitting in front of me. Wearing a pink oversized hoodie and men's boxers, her hair mussed up, shadows cast on her by the lamp light, and her cheeks colored pink from the girly drink she had earlier, she couldn't have been more perfect.

Penryn rolled the dice and rolled a six, which landed her on one of my hotels. She sighed and looked at me.

"How much?

I smirked. I was giving her no mercy. "2,000," I responded.

" _Two-thousand_ friggin' dollars?! That's highway robbery!" I shrugged at her, still smug. She sighed and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Oh, isn't there something I could do to get a discount, good kind sir?" She said in a mock accent that I couldn't place.

"Since that was probably offensive to every old woman who ever lived, I'm going to have to pass on that deal."

She sighed. "Oh? You got old woman? I was going for a streetwalker in the early 50's."

"Nah. You would at least be a call girl."

"You really think that? How touching," She said putting a hand over her heart.

I picked up the dice from the board but Penryn stopped me and told me to wait.

"Make a wish," She said letting me know is was 3:33 A.M. She had done this all night, stopping me when the numbers lined up and closing her eyes for a moment. I didn't know what she was wishing for, but I was wishing to kiss the lips that I get lost in every night. She opened her eyes and caught me staring at her. The mood changed as soon as she smirked at me.

"What did you wish for? Hmm?" She asked. I took notice of her moving the board game onto the floor, clearing off our bed and moving to sit (as close as she could) next to me.

"I can't tell anyone. That's how these things work, right?"

She put her hand on my thigh and slowly (oh so slowly) ascended up my leg. "I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret," She murmured near my neck before pressing a few wet kisses where my neck met my shoulder.

"I mean it's no secret that I want what I was wishing for," I said. I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a moan as Penryn's hand reached its destination and she started squeezing my growing erection. I leaned over to kiss her but she dodged it as she quickly settled herself in my lap, her knees squeezing my hips.

"And that is?" She said as she purposely missed my mouth and kissed down my jawline. Her core was now pressed against me and her hands were roaming my back and tugging on my hair. She wasn't trying to seduce me anymore; I was way past that. She was torturing me by not letting me kiss her. Two could play that game.

My hands already resting on her ass, I pinched her hard enough to make her perk up and let out a small yelp.

"Jerk."

I leaned in for her lips but she lifted her head at the last second making me kiss her neck instead.

"But wait. What did you wish for?" She asked.

"For you, obviously," I murmured onto her skin.

"But you already have me."

"So my wish came true," I said before _finally_ crushing my lips against hers. She messily returned the fervor.

She continued to impatiently move her hips against mine and let her hands explore my skin while my hands started their own explorations.

Our clothes were quickly on the floor and before long, she was sitting on my face. It's not like we had to do this; she was still wet from the first- and fourth -time we did this. I really liked tasting her and I _really_ liked the view I had of her from here. She grinned down at me before losing her composure as I swirled my tongue over just the right spot. I went until she was soaking mess, moaning my name with an emphasis on the second syllable. (God, Raf _fe_ sounded like a plea coming from her lips.) I stopped just as soon her legs started quivering and guided her off me.

Soon she was on her knees in front of me, her front pressed against the wall. Completely vulnerable to me, I was savoring the moment.

"Raffe," She whined for me to stop the teasing. I complied, pressing another kiss to her back before entering her.

The first moan that we share in unison is something I always look forward to. I peppered kisses and bites down her back the whole time. She didn't have much control in this position and couldn't participate as much as she usually did. I was probably a little too rough with her when I grabbed every inch of her or pressed her harder against the wall but I didn't hear any complaints.

The climax wasn't earth-shattering but it's the journey not the destination, right? I thought stupidly to myself as Penryn settled in my arms with her hand over my heart. Our heartbeats were still erratic and our breathing was still heavy. Her skin kind of glowed with a thin layer of sweat and the lamp light. I smiled to myself. This destination definitely wasn't that bad to be at. Penryn looked up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About how you got out of paying to stay at my hotel, you little snake." I replied.

"Your fault for getting distracted so easily."

I moved to mock-bite her chin but she dodged me with a lilting squeal that quickly turned into a yawn. Her eyes told me that she couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Here," I said reaching over her to turn the lamp off, "try to go to sleep. It's already past four."

She pulled a blanket around us and was out in less than ten minutes. Tomorrow we would wake up past noon and actually make a breakfast. If we even left our apartment, it would be past three before anyone else saw us. Penryn might want to spend time with her family or the Watchers (who she referred to as family too) or sometimes she just wants to be left completely alone to do Reconstruction stuff or just to relax.

I lightly kissed her forehead. Stubborn, sarcastic, and lousy with time management, she was mine.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that (pls review c:) and I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Depressive periods and lack of free time really make an awful combination. But on a cheerier note, if anyone else is interested in Myers Briggs Type Indicator and all of that and would like to discuss pateod shoot me a PM or interact with me on Tumblr at makinlovetomyvibesstuff. Until the next fic :) ~**


End file.
